That Girl In Camelot
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: To Gaius she is an old friend, to Arthur, she is a distraction and an attraction but to Merlin? We'll have to wait and see. Rated T for future chapters. Merlin/O.C Arthur/O.C
1. Chapter 1 Upside Down

1

Upside Down

Rain poured down and a woman cloaked in black ran through the gateway to the Kingdom of Camelot. The guards stopped her, but she pushed past them. They ran after and grabbed her; she struggled and kicked, screaming a name, one name.

"Gaius, I need to find Gaius!" the woman screamed till her throat bled. Spitting blood on the rain soaked ground, her strength left her and she went limp in the guard's arms.

Dawn came quickly and as the light seeped through the broken clouds. The guards carried the woman to Gaius's hut. They banged on the door. After a few moments the elderly healer opened the wooden door and allowed them entrance. The broader of the two explained what had happened.

"She came running out of the rain. She tried to run past us but we grabbed her and stopped her. She kept screaming you name until she was spitting blood. So we waited till the sun rose." Gaius was fuming by this pointed. He pointed a firm finger at the guards and shouted them out of his hut. By this time the woman was awake. She opened her eyes then turned away and threw up on the stone floor. Gaius rushed to her side. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Gaius! I found you!" It took Gaius a few moments to realise who he was staring at. Her hood had fallen down and now showed her face. Black hair cascaded down her back and her violet eyes gazed at him from underneath thick black eyelashes. Gaius cursed under his breath.

"What are you doing here….magic is forbidden in Camelot!"

"I know but, you're the only person who my secret is safe with, Gaius, I need your help. I've been offered position in the royal household, serving along side someone called Merlin?"

"You wouldn't be serving Prince Arthur Pendragon by any chance would you?" The woman smiled.

"That I would. Do you have any other clothes, I only have these." The woman removed her cloak to reveal a black velvet bodice laced up at the back and a floor length black skirt. Gaius gasped in shock at the woman's back. He turned her and stared in awe at the arching tattoos that covered her back. The twisted and turned in every direction. Gaius blinked, had they moved or was it his imagination? He promised he would be back with more 'suitable clothes'

Merlin woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. He sat up groaned and rubbed his head. There were voices, then silence then the sound of retching. He winced at the sound, and then the door slammed. Getting up out of his bed, he dressed and pulled on his boots. He opened his bedroom door then paused. He turned and waved his hand at the untidy room and muttered a magical incantation. The room was instantly tidy. Tying his red scarf around his neck he trotted down the stairs. What came next he could not of prepared himself for. He ducked under the archway into the main room to find a half naked woman sat on the edge of a bed. The woman turned to him, her arms covering her chest. Merlin yelled in surprise and turned his head away. The woman yelled in shock and pulled her cloak up and around her shoulders. Merlin cautiously turned back and swallowed hard. The cloak was split up to the top of her leg but the rest her was covered. Gaius appeared through the front door holding a dress. He sighed and laughed at the blushing woman and a very, very embarrassed Merlin.

"Merlin, Gray." Merlin nodded at her.

"Gray, Merlin" Gray offered her delicate hand. Merlin shook, but was still speechless. She reached up to his ear.

"_I know who and what you are young sorcerer." _Merlin's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. This woman, whoever she was, was going to turn his already confusing world, upside down.


	2. Chapter 2 What Gray Wants

2

What Gray Wants

Gray dressed in the new clothes she was given. It was a cream and lilac bodice with a matching skirt. Gaius had taken care to choose one that covered her tattoos; the King would not be pleased. When she had dressed, Merlin offered his arm.

"Would you have me escort you to the palace, fair maiden?" Merlin said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"That I would, kind sir" Gray smiled at him from under her fringe. The pair walked arm in arm towards the palace. They chatted and laughed along the way. The sun was shining and the sky was crystal blue. The light glittered off Gray's porcelain skin and Merlin was mesmerised. She nudged his arm, snapping him out of his trance.

"Merlin, we're here" The pair looked up at the palace. The shadow cast was long and the turrets blocked out the sun. Shivers ran down Gray's spine but she continued, trotting up the stairs with Merlin in front.

Arthur Pendragon awoke to a gentle knocking on his door. He called for Merlin to enter. He was just expecting his man servant but after him came the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall, her purple eyes were wide and her dress hugged her curves. Arthur's mouth fell open. The woman cleared her throat.

"Your Highness, I am Gray." Arthur nodded at her, and then dismissed her so he could get dressed. Several minutes later, Merlin poked his head around the door and said she could return. Arthur set her many a task, which Gray completed within a matter of minutes. By the end of her work, his bedroom was clean, the wood polished and the curtains open. The sunlight streamed in and illuminated Arthur's blonde hair and strong jaw. Gray swallowed hard, her stomach was twisted. He was gorgeous. She knew how easy it was to get what she wanted, but the Prince of Camelot, not an easy task…..


	3. Chapter 3 I Accept

3

I Accept

Prince Arthur Pendragon studied the men before him. They were all young soldiers, new recruits all ready to prove their worth. Arthur new in the back of his mind that they were all useless. He could see the terror in their eyes. Their fear at the fact that they could loose their lives protecting the future King. An idea crossed his mind '_Lets test their mettle' _He looked each one of them in the eye, the weak ones looked away but the strong ones held his gaze. Arthur slid the chain male glove off his hand and threw it on the ground. As the metal connected with the hard ground, every soldiers face fell. Arthur spoke up.

"I challenge you, who dares to face me?" What happened next Arthur was not expecting. The soldiers each took a step back. Then they burst out laughing, Arthur turned to see Gray at his shoulder. She moved two soldiers out of the way, stepped forward and picked up the glove.

"I accept." The phrase was simple, yet the determination in her eyes was strong and burned like fire. Arthur shook his head and laughed.

"You, a simple servant, think you can face me. Very well. I will fight you, choose your weapon and I promise I'll be nice." Gray just smiled and turned away. She strode to a tent nearby. Ducking inside she remerged holding a sword in its sheath. Arthur drew his sword and held it at his side. Gray copied him. Arthur gasped at the revealed blade, it was jet black and the handle was the finest silver and a red ruby was encrusted at the hilt. Runes and symbols arched and twisted up to the tip. Gray looked up to see a very worried looking Merlin. His face said don't do this but her heart said yes, show this mere man what your worth. A prince and a servant girl. The pair bowed to each other. Gray lifted her sword. The soldiers continued to mutter amongst themselves. Gray laughed under her breath. She raised an eyebrow at Arthur;

"Scared?" he smiled, "You wish"

They circled each other slowly, reading each others movements. Arthur was tensed like a spring whereas Gray was relaxed. Arthur made the first move, he swung his sword up to come down on her shoulder, Gray ducked and blocked his attack. Each time he made a move she blocked it before his attack was even complete. Arthur swung the sword and Gray brought her sword up to meet his blade. Sunlight reflected of Arthur's weapon, as the two blades connected, the ringing sound echoed around the castle grounds. Then the fighting began. The moves were quick, the blocks even faster. Each time Arthur went to get her to the floor, she ducked. Gray moved to the right, guiding Arthur's sword, in a flash she reversed the movement and their swords crossed. They pushed against each others strength, Gray could feel Arthur weakening although the young prince would never give in. She knew his weakness. Leaning in between the crossed swords she kissed Arthur. His knees buckled and he weakened. One final push and he was on his knees. Arthur laid his sword on the floor and surrendered.

"You win." Gray smiled triumphantly. She bent to his level, lifted his head and kissed his nose.

"You will make a good king, and your father was watching the whole affair." She turned and began to walk away. Arthur got up and spoke. She turned back at his voice.

"Where did you get your sword and where did you learn to fight like that?" Gray turned her whole body to face him.

"My father was one of the greatest sword crafters in the whole word. He made this for me for when I came of age. He was also a great fighter and he trained me in hand to hand combat and sword fighting since I was four. Then he died on my sixteenth birthday, leaving me this sword." And as if to prove her point, Gray twirled it round in her hand, turned on her heel and left a silent Arthur and stunned soldiers behind.


	4. Chapter 4 Its Your Destiny

**If Merlin is 'Emrys' then what does that make Gray? I need some ideas, so R&R luv Blaize x.x**

**

* * *

**4

Its Your Destiny

Merlin stood watching the fight between Arthur and Gray. Each time Arthur swung his sword, Merlin flinched. Then he saw Gray fight, he stood open mouthed. Never had he seen a woman fight so well. Her strokes were smooth and her foot work was perfect. His face split into a wide smile as Arthur fell to the floor, layed his sword down and admitted defeat. Gray turned and walked away. Merlin ran after her. He put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Gray looked at him. Her purple eyes searched his face.

"I know what I did was reckless, stupid and impulsive. Before you tell me I know…" Merlin put and finger on her lips and hushed her.

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Gray raised and confused eyebrow, but she followed. Merlin lead her into the castle and down, down into the depths of the old fortress. The stairs turned to a tunnel. The sides lit with flickering torches. The light cast long shadows up the walls. Gray followed, grasping Merlin's hand as the walked. The tunnel suddenly curved round and opened up into a ledge of rock. The cave was huge. Stalactites and stalagmites hung from the roof and stuck of from the floor. Gray's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. The sudden sound of swooping wings and a deafening roar made her scream with surprise. The Great Dragon perched on a ledge of rock and fixed his glowing eyes on her. Merlin looked at the dragon, his face impassive. The dragon spoke, his deep voice resonating around the cave.

"Merlin, I wondered when you would bring her. She is powerful and strong…" Gray interrupted.

"Woah, wait a minute. 'She' has a name and how do you know I'm a witch?" The dragon laughed. "You have temper, and your name is Gray if I'm not mistaken. And this is your destiny. Merlin's destiny is to protect Arthur until he day he dies. Your destiny is to serve, protect and care for Arthur until he becomes king." The dragon spread his wings and flew away. Gray called after him, what did this mean? But the dragon was gone. Gray sank to her knees. She was shaking. Merlin stepped next to her.

"Its your destiny, Gray, you cant deny it." Gray looked at him, she held out her hand. And they shook.

"I accept my destiny, anyway, Arthur could do with a woman's touch." They both smiled and ran out of the cave, just as the heavens opened and the rain poured down.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Sides Of A Coin

**This chapters a bit empty, see what you think, and I bet you can guess whats coming next? XD **

* * *

5

Two Sides Of A Coin

_Gray: Merlin and Arthur are like two sides of coin. One is tails and one is heads. You may say that they are the perfect pair and are complete. But you forget. There's a strip in the middle, keeping the two sides together. Without that the sides would fall apart. That's me. I keep Merlin and Arthur together. That's my destiny and I accept it. I have to, what other choice do I have?_

Gray ran, ran to the castle steps to find an abandoned horse. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Gray sighed, brushed her hair back off her face. Taking the horse by the reins she took it to the stables, leaving the stable boy with strict instructions and two gold coins. Gray ran back to the castle steps, ran inside and up to Arthur's room. She knocked three times and a voice called her in. She found a bedraggled looking Arthur sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, you arrived then, after leaving me for half on hour in the pouring rain." The scorn in his voice, the cockiness in his blue eyes, Gray snapped.

"What the hell makes you think you can treat me like this? I don't know how Merlin stands it to be honest, your both so different, just like heads and tails. Just because you have a royal title and a crown on your pretty little head, doesn't mean you can treat everyone around you like something off the bottom of your shoe. I may only be a humble serving girl but I'm still a person. I would lay my life down for you but I have my limits. You don't need someone to look after you all the time. If you want your people to respect you and to be a good king you need to learn some independence."

Gray turned on her heel and stormed out. She slammed the door in Arthur's face and ran down and out into the courtyard. The rain still poured down and as Gray ran she tripped on the cobles and fell face down in the rain. She lay shaking and crying, no energy to get up and move. The sun set quickly and the rain still fell. What would happen to her? She'd probably die out here.

Merlin turned over in his bed. His mind was restless, something wasn't right. Finally after what seemed hours his eyes closed and his mind drifted.

"_Merlin...Merlin help me..."_ Merlin sat bolt upright in bed, he was sweating and shaking. He recognised that voice, it was Gray. He got up and ran outside. The rain was still pouring down and Merlin was soaked instantly. He ran upto the castle and there he saw Gray laying face down in the mud. Merlin rushed to her side and picked up her head. She was alive, just….


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams

6

Sweet Dreams

Merlin picked up Gray and ran through the pouring rain; she was limp in his arms. As Merlin ran into Gaius's hut, the old physician awoke with a start. Merlin laid Gray down on the small bed. Her skin was pale and her black hair was thick with mud and rainwater. She was shaking and the tips of her fingers were blue. Her eyes flew open and glowed bright violet. Her back arched and all the bones down her spine clicked. Magic sparks flew in, out and around her, healing her wounds and sealing her cuts. She collapsed back on the bed, making the wooden frame creak. Breathing heavily, Gray managed to speak.

"W-what happened? Where am I? Why is my hair soaking wet?" The light faded in her eyes and she collapsed back on the pillows.

"Now I remember, Arthur, that- that self centred, poncy, idiotic git. He treats me like dirt…" Gaius put a hand up to stop Gray and passed her a goblet. Gray inspected the contents, pulled a face and put the cup to her lips. She took a mouthful and spat it straight back out. Merlin laughed and received a sharp slap round the back of the head. He flinched and held his hands up in surrender. Gray smiled and managed to drink another mouthful of Gaius's draught. She smiled contentedly and layed back on her pillows. Gaius left her and Merlin alone. Gray turned her head and studied the young warlock intently. Merlin blushed under her violet gaze. She reached out and took his hand. Gray stifled a yawn and said something that hit Merlin to his heart.

"I…think…I…love…" she never finished her sentence as Gray's eyelids closed and she asleep. Merlin smiled at her sleeping form.

"Gray…There's a ball tomorrow night at the castle, and well, I need someone to go with, and I was wondering if you'd, well maybe go with me? I mean you could have other plans? But you know think about it and let me know tomorrow okay? Have sweet dreams." He leant forward and kissed her forehead. Gray smiled in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Merlin smiled once more, bid her goodnight and went upto his room. He flopped down on his covers and was asleep almost instantly. Morning came quickly and with the new day, came the long awaited ball. Prince Arthur needed a future queen, and his father had invited all the eligible young women. And for Merlin that meant a lot of preparation. And a very, very hard day.


	7. Chapter 7 The Finer Points Of Dancing

7

The Finer Points Of Dancing

Gray awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the small window of the hut. Gray shut her eyes to the white light and shook her head. Sitting up she stretched and groaned in pain. Every muscle in her body ached and her head was pounding. She went to stand but her legs gave way. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist supporting her body. Turning slowly on the spot Gray found herself staring into the grey-blue eyes of Merlin. His head was tilted to one side as he studied her thin frame.

"Somehow, I don't think standing up is a very good idea right now." Gray smiled.

"No, I don't think so either." Gray sat back down, and patted the space next to her. Merlin sat down just as Gaius came through the door. He had a bucket of water in one hand and some strange looking herb in the other.

"Ah, you're up…" Gaius busied himself at his worktable, grinding and pounding the odd herb. After a few minutes Gray was passed a small bowl. She looked at the mixture and drank. It tasted quite sweet and rather like liquorice. She finished the potion and passed the bowl back to Gaius. He smiled and told her to try and stand up. Gray stood up slowly, and started to walk around. She stumbled a few times but Merlin was there to support her. Several minutes later Gray was walking on her own without support. She turned and smiled at Gaius; he sighed and waved the pair away. Gray grabbed Merlin's hand and they strolled upto the castle. Climbing up the steps they passed the main courtroom and heard the court musicians playing. Gray smiled.

"Merlin how well can you dance?" Merlin blushed and shuffled his feet.

"I…I can't dance." Gray laughed and kissed him on the cheek. His skin tingled where her lips had touched.

"Very well, I shall teach you the finer points of dancing." Gray took Merlin's hands. She placed on in hers and one on her hip. Slowly their feet moved together and they were dancing.

"There, it wasn't that hard was it?" She smiled and they continued their waltz around the hall. Merlin felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. To be so close to her. He could feel the magic running through her veins and the power in her heart. She leaned up to his ear.

"And yes, I will go with you to the ball" Gray left him with one last flash of her dazzling smile. She disappeared up one of the staircases. Merlin sighed and turned away. She was way too much to handle.

Gray ran up the stairs to her room. She fell through the door and pushed it shut behind her. Her heart was racing and the blood pounded in her ears. She'd touched his heart. Felt his power. It was like drug and she needed more. Pulling the drapes across her windows she sank back on her bed.

"_The Druids, they can help me, I can't keep obsessing over him. Our destinies don't lie together. We can't be. But all that power… if he knew his true potential, he could… I'll find them, but for now, I have a ball to prepare for…what shall I wear?_" Gray got up and looked in the case under her bed, all she had were her travelling clothes. She picked up the black bodice. Shaking her head she put it down and stowed it back under her bed. Her eyes glowed bright violet as her slender hands ran over the sword wrapped in cloth. She unwrapped it and smiled as the cloth slid off the blade, making the faintest of noises as it hit the stone caressed the runes on the blade, the shone under her touch. She raised the sword above her head and was about to bring it down, sweeping over her shoulder, a knock on her door halted her proceedings. She quickly placed the blade under her bed and went to the door. She opened it to see Gwen looking incredibly happy. Morgana wanted to see her. Gray followed Gwen, a look of confusion playing across her face. Gray came into Morgana's chambers to be presented with the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. The material was deep purple velvet and bejewelled and encrusted with tiny jems. The embroidery was intricate and detailed. It was stunning. Gray frowned.

"For me?" Morgana's delicate features split into a heart warming smile.

"Of course! Do you really think purple would suit me?" Gray laughed and tried it on. She re-emerged a few moments later. Gwen and Morgana stared in awe.

"Wow, you look… gorgeous." Morgana's eyebrows were raised appreciatively. Gwen whispered in Gray's ear.

"Wearing that, we all know who'll be looking at you" Gray blushed, tingeing her cheeks rosy pink. Gwen just laughed. Gray thought to herself.

"_I wonder, will it be Merlin or Arthur, who will be looking at me?_"


	8. Chapter 8 I Only Have Eyes For You

8

I Only Have Eyes For You...

Gray brushed the single dark curl of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Picking up the hem of her dress, she slowly descended the staircase along with Gwen, who was dressed in a beautiful shade of emerald green and Morgana, she looked supremely elegant in a midnight-blue coloured dress which was halter-necked to leave her shoulders bare and drawn in at the waist by the most elaborate silver belt fashioned in the shape of leaves. A silver collar and a beaded headband, like the slenderest of crowns, set the outfit off in a truly regal manner. Gray calmed her breathing and as they entered the hall, everyone stopped. Heads turned at the sight of these three stunning women. King Uther seemed to ignore the other two, he only focused on Morgana. He welcomed his ward with a warm smile. Gwen and Gray stepped out of sight behind one of the stone pillars. Arthur was sat next to his father. Although there were many beautiful women in the room Arthur only had eyes for Gray. He was transfixed. The purple gown hugged her curves and accentuated her bust. Gray caught his eye, she held his crystal blue gaze and looked away and her cheeks flushed pink. King Uther stood up, silence covered the group of nobles like a blanket.

"I would like to welcome all of you to this prestigious event. Tonight my son Prince Arthur, will dance, socialise and mix with all the young women in this room…" Every woman in the room sighed with overcome emotion. Gray snorted, and then covered it with a cough. Uther talked for several more minutes and then the music started. Finally Gray turned her eyes to Merlin. He looked at her, his jaw fell, and his eyes widened. Gray smiled.

"Kind sir, would you care for this dance?" Merlin stepped forward, he wrapped his arm around her waist and took Gray's other hand. They started to dance. Gray's heart swelled, she was in heaven. Arthur on the other hand, was not. Every time he turned he saw Gray and Merlin dancing. Every time he saw her jealousy rose in his throat like bile. And every woman he danced with;

"Sorry!" Arthur gasped as he trod on Princess Amelia of Rowan's toe. She sighed at him and pulled away, returning to the edges of the room. Her place was quickly taken by Morgana. Finally Arthur had something else to stare at. Morgana fitted in his arms and as they twirled around, their feet moving to the rhythm of the music. But as they turned one final time Arthur stopped dead causing Morgana to stumble. Merlin had his arms wrapped round Gray's waist and he had bent her back. Arthur watched it happen in slow motion. Merlin leant towards Gray and kissed her. As their lips touched, Arthur pushed Morgana away and left the stunned hall in silence. Slowly the people left, and the hall was empty apart from Gray and Merlin. She looked up at the young warlock. Suddenly her vision was filled with amber flame. She gasped in shock. Suddenly she knew. They were meant to be together. Gray burst out laughing. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then she ran. Merlin followed her. Reaching her room they ran in. Gray pushed the wooden door shut, and that night Merlin became a lot more than just a warlock. And Gray was sure that none of Camelot got any sleep. She happened to be quite noisy when she slept.


	9. Chapter 9 In Two Days Time

9

In 2 Days Time When the Bells Ring Midday

Merlin woke to find sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. He turned on his side expecting to find a sleeping Gray but all he found was and empty space. His heart skipped a beat. All that was left was a roll of parchment and a piece of red cloth. Merlin sank back onto the pillow. A single tear ran from his eye as he read the letter.

_To my dearest Merlin, I hate to leave you so soon, but I must go. Do not follow me or try to find me. By time you read this I will be long gone. From when the sun rose this morning, I knew I had to go. I will return in two days time when the bells ring midday. If I am not in the middle of the market place, then I will be gone forever. As you read, I know you will be crying. Last night was amazing and I love you more than words can say. I must insist that you do not follow me. I have to go, I love you… Gray x_

Hours earlier,

Gray opened her eyes and stared at the sleeping warlock by her side. A small smile broke across her face. And after the smile came sadness, tears and pain. She laid the letter on her pillow and kissed Merlin on the fore head. He mumbled in his sleep and turned over. Gray smiled once more, pulled her travelling cloak around her shoulders and picked up her sword from the floor. Catching the red silk as it fell, she placed it with the letter. Gray tied the sword to her waist and left the room in complete silence. She ran through the castle, barely making a sound as she ran down the staircases. Running outside, she pulled the hood over her head. The sun had just begun to rise, tingeing the clouds orange and red. Reaching the stables, Gray quickly saddled up Rogan, the black stallion, who shook his head and snorted. Gray hushed him and pulled her self up. She nudged the horse's sides and he reared. Gray dug her heels and Rogan cantered off. His hoof falls echoed through the courtyard. She slowed as she reached the entrance to the city. The guards looked up at her. She sighed and waved at them. Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads, returned to normal and they waved her through. She lay herself flat to the horses neck and urged him on. He galloped through the woods, making no sound as he rode. Gray closed her eyes and concentrated the druid's. Her sight plain widened and focused on the druid camp. Suddenly she stopped dead. The horse skidded on the dry ground. She felt her thoughts being ripped away from her body. And suddenly she was faced with Mordred, the druid boy. She smiled.

"_Mordred, my little brother it's been a long time._"

"_It has. What are you doing here?_"

"_I need to see Nicolas. He can help me._"

"_Very well sister, you may come._"

Gray gasped as her fore sight came rushing back to her. She kicked the horse's sides and he rushed on.

"_I'll be back in two days time when the bells ring midday._"


	10. Chapter 10 The Unicorn

10

The Unicorn

Gray slowed the horse down as she drew close to the Druid camp. She vaulted of its back and tied it to a tree. Slowly, she padded to the clearing. The space in the vast cover of trees was filled with dying camp fires, roughly built tents and horses. Gray smiled to herself. As she reached the edge, she swallowed hard. There was a steep slope. Gray tried to make her entrance as quiet as possible but she took as step forward and the ground crumbled underneath her and she slid. Landing in a crumpled heap, the entire camp fell silent. Gray picked herself up, dusted herself down and blushed from ear to ear. Two people stepped out of the tent in front of her. One was tall, his hair as white as snow and his eyes the colour of liquid gold and the other was Mordred. The young druid boy ran to Gray and hugged her round the waist. The pair looked at each other, Mordred's dark hair and turquoise eyes stared at her. She hugged him close. It had been a long time since she'd seen her little brother. The white haired man studied Gray. He looked from her slender feet to her violet eyes.

"Gray, it has been a long time." She smiled

"Nicolas," Gray hugged him close. Nicolas was like a father to her, after her father and mother had died, Nicolas had taken her in, cared for her and taught her about magic. The rest of the camp continued their conversations, and soon the sound of snorting horses and crackling wood filled the space. Gray and Nicolas walked through the camp. They did not need words to talk.

"_I here you've moved to Camelot, how are you finding serving Prince Arthur?_" Gray laughed

_"He's…challenging. But I have a problem. That is why I am here."_

_"Do continue…"_

_"Well I met the young warlock, Merlin and he's captured my heart. Every time I'm near him, I can't control myself. He makes me feel like I could do anything. I've touched his heart, felt his power and I can't keep myself away." _

_"Gray, I'm afraid I can't help you. Remember while you are in Camelot you must guard your magic with your life, if Uther found out, he would kill you. You and Merlin belong together, I can feel it." _Gray looked at the druid, and sighed.

"_Could I stay here for a while?" _

_"Of course you can, there is a tent already prepared, and Mordred foresaw your coming." _Gray looked over at the young druid boy, shivers ran down her spine. She knew that one day this young one would kill Prince Arthur, but for now, he was her little brother and she loved him.

"_When will you return to Camelot, Merlin is worried for you," _Nicolas's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_I will return in two days time. I needed to get away, I don't trust myself."_

_"You are stronger than you think Gray, never forget that." _Gray stepped into her tent and sank down on the floor. Slowly, the camp settled for sleep. The sun sank behind the clouds and the moon rose.

Several hours later…

Gray's eyes flew open. She sat up; she had no idea how long she had been asleep. Gray froze, then slowly, picking up her sword she stepped out of her tent and crept to the edge of the forest. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and illuminated her glossy hair. Gray unsheathed her sword, the blade glinting in the light. The runes glowed red with magic as she raised the blade above her head. Her footfalls barely made a sound as she advanced into the forest. What was waiting for her she was not expecting. She came round the curve in the worn down path and found herself face to face with a gleaming white unicorn. The moonlight reflected off its stark white coat. Gray lowered her sword and placed her hand on its velvet muzzle. She stumbled. Her foresight widened and focused on Merlin. He lay in his bed, tossing and turning. Beads of sweat formed on his tense forehead and he called her name. Gray fell to the floor, her energy stolen from her. She had no idea leaving him would do this. She hated seeing him so distressed. Getting up she vaulted onto the unicorns back. The beast reared casting shadows far into the depths of the wood. Then the unicorn rode. He galloped all the way to Camelot and never turned back.


	11. Chapter 11 The Dark Riders

11

Did You Miss Me?

Gray and the unicorn rode for two days and two nights, they never stopped, never rested. At the end of two days they finally reached Camelot. Gray studied the city before her. Dark clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun from view. Thunder echoed around, Gray flinched. One of the things she hated was thunder. The unicorn bowed its head as she slid off its back. Caressing its nose she planted a kiss on its fore head and turned. She pulled her hood up as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Gray turned to say one last good bye to the unicorn, but it was gone. Picking up the hem of her skirt she ran, ran down the beaten path to the gates of the kingdom. The guards recognised her and let her pass. She ran into the market place, and there, stood with his hands in his pockets and bobbing up and don on his tiptoes, searching for her was Merlin. She called his name, his head turned, they were both drenched from the pouring rain. Gray ran to him, tears mingling with the rain running down her face. She pressed her lips against his and forced kisses from him. Her heart beat faster and faster and the magic with in her sparked and flamed. Gray took his hand and dragged him into shelter. They stood hugging and laughing.

"Did you miss me" Merlin just kissed her. Suddenly Gray began to shake and tremble in his embrace. Merlin looked at her, Gray's skin was white and her eyes changed from violet to blood red. She looked at him. Her breathing was ragged.

"They're coming; the Dark Riders are coming…" She went limp in Merlin's arms. Her eyelids flickered open,

"Tell…the king…tell him…they are coming…" Merlin picked her up and ran with her to Gaius's hut. Lightning streaked in the sky, but instead of white light, the streaks were red, painting the sky the colour of blood, Merlin looked up, he knew something was coming, but what? Her ran, as the rain hammered down. Gray continued to shake in his arms. Merlin looked to the horizon, there he saw five black horses. They dipped their heads and ran. Camelot was in danger, and he knew it.


	12. Chapter 12 Double Cross

12

Double-Cross

Gray's eyes flew open and her head snapped up. The warning bells cried out, they were here, the Dark Riders. Gray shook her head, trying to get the ringing out of her head. She was laid on her bed. Gray picked up her sword and ran out of the castle. Merlin and Arthur turned, barely managing to see her through the pouring rain. The scene before them was one of complete still ness. Gray frowned; she expected to see chaos, dead bodies and fighting. What she saw were the five horses, just outside the entrance to Camelot. They stood, waiting, waiting for what? She turned as a hand appeared on her shoulder. There they stood in a line, facing the Riders. Gwen, Morgana, Gray, Merlin and Arthur. The people parted, and they walked. Suddenly, as if time had been slowed, the Riders exploded in a mass of dark shadow and reformed. Then time moved again. Gray staggered as time and magic rushed over her. She gasped, standing in front of her was Gray's exact double, the only difference, was her eyes were black as the night. The other riders had become the exact doubles of Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana. And then the riders turned and ran. Gray knew what they wanted. So they followed, she knew they wouldn't dare fight in Camelot's boundaries. The magic was to powerful. As soon as the group were clear of Camelot's gates, the Riders turned to face them, weapons raised. Gray smiled, her eyes glowing violet.

"Gray? What are these things?" Arthur sounded genuinely scared.

"They are the Dark Riders. An ancient race founded in the mountains. They are creatures of dark magic, and they can shape shift at will, I assume they chose our forms, well, I don't know. All I know is, the only way to defeat one is…well…magic…" Gray tailed off and stared intently at Merlin. They nodded at each other. Gray waved her hand and Gwen, Morgana and Merlin were holding swords. Arthur appeared not to of noticed the appearance of three swords out of thin air. Gray smiled, ever so slightly, and then she positively beamed. Merlin knew Gray liked a good fight. She looked at the Riders. Holding her blade high over her head, Gray brought it down, and in one clear slice, her sword sliced off her doubles head. The Dark Rider exploded in a mass of black shards, like glass, they covered their eyes, and when Gray peered through the gaps in her fingers, she saw her double standing in front of her again. It didn't matter what they did, the Riders kept reforming, but one thing Gray noticed, they never fought back. They just stood, staring.

"We can't stand here, staring at our doubles, they won't enter Camelot, but they won't fight? What is going on?" Merlin turned his head sharply to Gray, she nodded, but as she raised her hand in front of her, her double raised its sword above its head and Gray just smiled. Gray and Arthur and Morgana were having no trouble, but Merlin and Gwen were struggling to block the vicious attacks. The pure, raw hate was clearly visible on the faces of the Riders. Gray sighed. She called to Merlin over the sound of blade meeting blade.

"Merlin…pass…sword… NOW!" Merlin threw the blade to her and immediately his double turned to Gray. Gray twirled both the blades.

"Right, which one of you wants a piece of me?" After several frenzied minutes of fighting, Gray stopped, put her sword down and held her hands up in surrender. The fighting stopped as quickly as it had started. Gray looked at Merlin again; she turned to the other three. Arthur looked very confused and Morgana and Gwen were shaking, Gray smiled at them. Raising her arm, the familiar heat rose through her body, her eyes glowed violet and magic passed through her finger tips. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana fell down to the floor deep in sleep. Gray looked straight at Merlin. She beckoned him close,

"You know what we have to do." Merlin nodded. They interlocked their fingers and kissed. Magic rose through their bodies and exploded outward. Dust was blown from the ground in a wide circle all around Camelot. The Dark Riders exploded and were swept away in the explosion of were destoryed. The ground shook and the castle foundations cracked. Meanwhile in King Uther's chambers....

King Uther was holding court in his chambers when the whole castle shook and dust and dirt were blown against the windows. The King looked out of the window that faced the gates of Camelot and through the dust he saw Arthur's serving girl, and Merlin. Their heads were held high and behind them came Morgana, Gwen and his son, they were looking confused and worried. Uther breathed a sigh of relief, Camelot was safe again, and that was all that mattered. Safe for now anyway…


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet Temptations

**Heres a little bit of mischief on Gray's part, dont worry its gonna get a lot more exciting, this is just something for you to think on ;) lovveeee you all, Gray x.x**

* * *

13

Sweet Temptations

Gray sank back into her pillows and sighed. The moonlight shone through her window and illuminated her face and upper body. Her hair shone blue-black and her porcelain skin glowed. Her eyelids flickered open at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Gray smiled, she thought it was Merlin. Oh, how she was mistaken. Gray pulled her robe over her shoulders, and padded to the door, her living quarters were placed just a few rooms away from Arthur. Gray opened the old wooden door to see Arthur smiling drunkenly at her. She frowned. His breath was thick with the smell of new wine and his usually cocky smile was lopsided. He pushed into her room. Before Gray could protest his lips were clamped to hers and they were kissing. Gray scowled and pushed the drunken prince away. He frowned at her sudden anger.

"Prince Arthur, I suggest that you return to your room and sleep off your vulgar intoxication."

"Now…why would I…do that?" His speech was slow and spaced out. Gray pushed him to the floor and held a small knife to his throat.

"I said leave now, or I will cut your throat from your left ear to your right." Gray pushed the knife into Arthur's neck and she could see he was scared to swallow. She pushed the knife further and Arthur flinched and groaned in pain as the blade pierced the skin. She drew it down and left the cut bleeding. She got off him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the door and shoved him out into the corridor. Arthur stood outside, his bare feet numbing on the cold stone floor. He staggered back to his room and collapsed on his bed. Suddenly his head was clear and his vision was sharp. Realisation dawned on him as to what had just happened. He got up again and went to run into Gray's room to apologise when she walked in through the half closed door.

"Sometimes, we just have to give in to our sweet temptations…" That night Gray knew she was being unfaithful, but right here, right now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore…

The next morning Gray awoke with a start. She turned slowly on her side and stared at the sleeping prince beside her. His golden hair flopped over his eyes and his chest rose and fell. Gray traced the lines of his muscular arms with one delicate finger. He mumbled and his eyelids flickered. Gray found herself gazing into crystal blue eyes. They both sat up and stared at each other. Gray climbed out of bed and went to leave; only just realising she was wearing no clothes. She quickly grabbed her robe, pulled it on and hurried out of Arthur's room before the morning rush of people filled the corridors. That day Gray took great delight in infuriating Arthur, he was training his knights and Gray just stood and watched him intently, Arthur noticed her and turned, just to see her wink and walk away, Arthur's distraction gave the young knight opportunity to catch the prince on the shoulder with the butt of his sword, Arthur howled in pain and fell to the floor. Gray had found Gwen and the pair just stood laughing. Merlin on the other hand was unimpressed with Gray's actions. The first time they had kissed, a kind of bond was formed; Merlin had been given the gift of foresight and so could see what happened last night, he didn't feel jealousy just disappointment. Merlin knew Arthur could have anyone he wanted, but Gray? Ever since he met Gray, he knew she was something different. The sparkle of mischief in her eyes, the knowing smile on her lips. He turned and sighed, she'd come running back to him…eventually.


	14. Chapter 14 I've Been Knighted

**Ooooh! Just something a bit different, whadda you think? I'm a bit stuck for ideas, think you could help? I hope you like this chapter! Love Blaize x.x**

14

I've Been Knighted…Sir or Lady?

Gray awoke to someone banging on her door. She sighed and bid them enter. One of the knights- Sir Broche stood in her door way, averting his eyes to floor, away from Gray's half naked form, wrapped up in bed clothes.

"The King requires your presence… immediately," Gray frowned, why would the King want anything to do with her? Sir Broche left, leaving her to get dressed.

Gray stood in front of her mirror, brushed her dark hair into a bun, just leaving a few strands hanging down. Gray walked to the door, opened it, the metal lock clinking as she lifted the latch. Slowly she padded down the spiral staircase to the main hall. As she reached the bottom, Merlin came rushing from an adjoining corridor and ran straight into her. He fell flat on his face, the pile of washing in his hands spilled across the stone floor. Merlin groaned and picked himself up. Gray looked at him. His lip was bleeding where he'd hit the ground. She lifted a finger and pressed it to his burst lip. Her eyes glowed purple and the cut healed and the blood vanished. Then she waved a hand at the fallen pile of clothes, and they rose in the air and fell back into a neat pile.

"Merlin, you really are a prat…" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Now, if you don't mind, I have an appointment with the King, would you care to escort me to the main hall?" Merlin held out his arm, and the pair continued down the corridor…completely ignoring the pile of washing. Gray and Merlin reached the double oak doors that lead to the main hall. Two guards stood on either side, when they realised who it was, they leant forward, opened the latch and swung the doors open wide. Gray quickly dropped Merlin's hand and walked forward. King Uther sat in his throne, Arthur sat to his right and Morgana sat to his left. A faint smile played across Gray's lips, as she bowed her head in respect to the royalty before her. The King lifted a hand to indicate she could rise.

"Gray Eielson, as you may well remember, when Camelot was attacked by dark magic, you and Merlin helped saved us. For your help, I am most grateful. Gray Eielson, please kneel." Gray's head was spinning, was this really happening? She dropped to one knee, and bent her head.

" Do you swear allegiance to the Kingdom of Camelot?"

"Yes sire, I do."

"Do you swear to train, govern and assist in the protection of these walls?"

"Yes sire, I do."

"Gray Eielson, I knight thee, Lady Gray, protector of Camelot" Gray felt the cold metal of the Kings blade touch her shoulders, first her right and then her left.

"Rise, Lady Gray, protector of Camelot" Gray rose to her feet, and turned to face the rows of people. People were clapping and cheering…for her. She caught Merlin's eye and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree with pride. He was beaming from ear to ear. Gray walked down the lines of people, and out of the double doors that closed behind her. She took Merlin's hand and they walked down the corridors, up the spiral staircase and to her room. They walked in and as soon as the door closed and the metal latch clicked shut, Gray screamed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! I have just been knighted by the King, all because I kissed you!"

"Whoa, wait! Does this make you Lady or Sir?" Merlin's smile was playful, and he ran as Gray raised her fist and her eyes sparked with magic.


End file.
